tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Dream Sorcerer
Dream Sorcerer is the 5th episode of the first season and the 5th overall episode of Charmed. Contentsshow SummaryEdit For a complete plot of Dream Sorcerer, go here. Prue finds her sleep disturbed by strange visions in which she's taunted by a mysterious man. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Piper cast a spell to attract men, but it turns out too strong, and they can barely escape their myriad of admirers, and the same is the case with their cat, Kit. CastEdit Main CastEdit Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell T.W. King as Andy Trudeau Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell Guest StarsEdit Matt Schulze as Whitaker Berman Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland J. Robin Miller as Skye Russell Alex Mendoza as Jack Manford Tim Herzog as Hans Fein Co-StarsEdit Rainoldo Gooding as Guy James O'Shea as Goatee Guy Bo Clancey as Businessman James Howell as Technician Marie O'Donnell as Dr. Black Todd Howk as E.R. Nurse Trish Suhr as Paramedic Doug Spearman as Nurse Magical NotesEdit SpellsEdit Lovespellbos To draw a love and To drive away a love Lovespellbos2 To draw a love To draw a loveEdit Place heated spices in a velvet bag with a record of your ideal desired. As the bag heats chant three times I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee, I'm the Queen, you're the Bee As I desire, so shall it be. To drive away a loveEdit (cast off screen) Place despised Lover's name in the spiced velvet bag. As the bag heats chant three times Be it shall so desire I As Bee the you're Queen the I'm Thee conjure I, Thee conjure I. PowersEdit Dream Leaping: (Through machine) Used by Whitaker to enter the dreams of his victims. Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Hans and the vase of flowers. Telekinesis: Used by Prue to throw Dream Sorcerer off the building. Notes and TriviaEdit This episode marks the first in which there is no magical enemy at all. Although the Dream Sorcerer seems to be one, it turns out that he's just a normal man with advanced technology. Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano wear the same dresses they wore for the promotional pictures of the season, as shown on the DVD cover of the season. This is the first episode in which Phoebe does not get a premonition. Prue kills a mortal, Whitaker Berman, for the first time, though she never found out he was a mortal. Prue uses her power for the first time with her eyes closed. This is the first episode that the antagonist is defeated without using the Power of Three. This episode scored 5.8 million viewers. This is the first episode where a mortal tries to kill one of the Halliwell sisters. Prue is revealed to be aged 27 by this episode. Cultural ReferencesEdit The title is a reference to the song (and album) "Dream Weaver", first released by Gary Wright in 1975. It could also be a reference to the Bobby Darin hit from 1959, Dream Lover. It may also be a reference to the 1987 film "A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors", in which a group of teens, like the Three, join to fight the dream-invading killer Freddy Kreuger. The line in this episode "If you die in your dreams, you die in real life" is a direct quote from this and the entire series of the Nightmare movies. Whitaker Berman is very similar to Freddy Krueger in the "Nightmare On Elm Street" series. Coincidentally, Freddy Krueger was portrayed by Robert Englund, who guest starred in the season 4 episode "Size Matters". GlitchesEdit As Andy and Darryl are inspecting Skye's apartment, Andy says that the apartment is on the ground floor. However, as he says this, the view of the Transamerica Pyramid through the window behind him makes it obvious that the apartment is not on the ground floor. When Phoebe arrives home after she ditched Hans, she takes one bunch of flowers to her left hand and takes one of the chocolates to the mouth. When she came to the kitchen, she has flowers in right hand and the chocolate from her mouth disappeared. When Hans throws a flower pot and then Piper freezes both the flower pot and Hans, the freeze is all blurry. But when Piper and Phoebe go to the phone, Hans and the flower pot picture is all cleared up. It is stated in this episode that Prue was 27 years old, which meant that on her birthday (which took place in the earlier episode Dead Man Dating), she turned 27, and this was back in 1998. When Prue died, her headstone read that she was born in 1970, which means she would've turned 28 in 1998. The reason for this inconsistency is that this episode was produced before Dead Man Dating, thus supposedly taking place before her birthday, but aired after that episode. GalleryEdit Episode StillsEdit 105a 105b QuotesEdit (In the Manor, Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Prue is sitting in a chair.) Piper: Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper. Prue: Piper, here’s the problem. You didn’t read the fine print. See. It says right here. $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon. (In the Manor’s Kitchen, Piper is cutting up some vegetables. Prue walks in.) Prue: Piper? Phoebe? Piper: Prue. You’re in home. I thought you had a date with Andy. Prue: Uh, no. He had to cancel. What are you doing? Piper: Hmm... Phoebe: (from the other room) Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper, not black pepper. (She walks in the kitchen and sees Prue.) Ooh. Did I say spell? I ... I meant recipe. We are so busted, aren’t we? Prue: I would say yes. What spell are you casting? Phoebe: You want a man who is single, smart, endowed? Piper: Employed. (A handsome guy enters the kitchen wearing no shirt.) Hans : Morning. Prue: Uh, excuse me but who are you? Piper: Who cares? (Hans gets a bottle of milk out of the fridge and drinks it all. Phoebe comes in.) Phoebe: Hans, I found your t... (She sees Piper and Prue.) shirt. (In the attic, Phoebe's looking through the Book Of Shadows.) Piper: Nothing? Phoebe: Nada. Piper: There’s got to be something. Phoebe: I’m telling you. There’s no Dream Sorcerer stuff anywhere. Piper: That’s impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down. Phoebe: Well, maybe he’s not a demon. Maybe he’s a mortal. Piper: Then he’s got one hell of a power. Phoebe: You’re not kidding. Phoebe: Don't worry, we had safe sex. A lot of safe sex! Piper: Ew! International TitlesEdit French: L'homme de mes rêves (The Man of My Dreams) Finnish: Unien valtias (The Dream Master) Polish: Zaklinacz snów (Dream Sorcerer) Czech: Čaroděj snů (Dream Sorcerer) Serbian: Čarobnjak snova (Dream Sorcerer) Italian: L'uomo dei sogni (The Man of Dreams) Portuguese (Brazil): O Feiticeiro dos Sonhos (The Dream Sorcerer) Russian: Повелитель снов snov (The Dream Master) Spanish (Spain): El brujo del sueño (The Witch the Dream) Spanish (Latin America): Brujo de sueños (Witch of Dreams) Slovak: Vyvolávač snov (Dream Sorcerer) German: Tödliche Träume (Deadly Dreams) Hungary: Álom lovag (Dreamy Knight) Category:Charmed/Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1998/Episodes Category:Charmed/Season 1 episodes